


Kingsglaive Training

by soda_coded



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pillow Talk, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soda_coded/pseuds/soda_coded
Summary: Prompto was a gun guy. Safer, or supposed to be, not so much when you hung out with the prince… deadly though. Fast.Gladio was the kind of guy who’d take you apart with his bare hands out of practicality.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 180





	Kingsglaive Training

**Author's Note:**

> Worked on this for probably too long. KM fill for a [prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4398.html?thread=8576814#cmt8576814) that didn't fit in WMD.

“Again?” Gladio grunted, and Prompto has to tell him yes, is going to fucking scream it in a minute, can’t even steady his head on his neck to fucking nod. “Shit, chocobo, I think you’re going to come again.”

His hips haven’t slowed since Prom’s second orgasm. His first orgasm had been Gladio nuzzling rough stubble along the soft skin of his belly, then lower, until his mouth was full, and Prompto’s hands were sore from keeping them out of his hair. He’d sucked him, and then licked his way into Prompto’s asshole.

Another spike of pleasure rushing through him, and Prompto’s mouth fell open silently. Gladio’s hips were a fucking force of nature, a steady slam, slam, slam, rattling him from head to toe. Jaw clenched, so his teeth don’t clack, arms braced against the wall, so Gladio didn’t fuck him through it. Sweat dripped between them, slicking them together, binding their bodies in the empty room.

His second orgasm had come only a few moments after his first, when Gladio slid home, the stretch of his cock running past his prostate like sharpening a knife. His dick had squeezed and spat, while he moaned and clenched up around him like a lock. Tight enough to make Gladio’s hips stutter, make his hands tense, while he summoned that legendary control.

Kind of like they were now, clenched on Prompto’s hips so tight his belt would rub tomorrow, and Prompto wailed when he came again, cock jerking drily against his stomach, while Gladio suddenly picked up speed and intensity, even while his rhythm petered out into mindless thrusts.

Prompto’s dick twitched weakly and he’d need more daemon in him to go again, he couldn’t get hard, not even when Gladio looked like this, felt like  _ that _ , each thrust using his whole body like a workout.

He came, mouth open, deep in Prompto, pushing in on the final thrust tightly enough to pull Prompto’s back in an arch, as though unable to help pushing them together.

Prompto sighed as his body unwound, desperate, pleasure soaked bones collapsing into the bed, just humming. The sweat slick feeling of his skin, like he was numb everywhere, except for every breeze. Gladio’s finger tracing slowly up his wet cock, to circle the head.

Prompto jerked up, abs tightening, a hiss coming from clenched teeth at the sensitive touch, too close to pain. Gladio chuckled from where he’d rolled beside him, head propped coyly on a palm, watching him.

“I can’t.” Prompto told him, not sure if he meant it.

“Think of it as… Kingsglaive training.” Gladio said, laughing at Prompto’s expression. “It’s a good workout?”

“You’re hot.” Prompto told him seriously. “But more evil than I would have thought.”

Gladio laughed. Reached for him, pulling him close, pressing their bodies warmly together. Stroked his side for a long moment before speaking again. 

“I can definitely go again.”

“Gahhhh!” Prompto said, tossing his hands up above himself. “This is just like running! ‘Let’s go jogging’ you said, which turned into morning runs, and then evening runs and now I show up at a gym five times a week to have you abuse my body-”

“Abuse your body?” Gladio said. “ _Roll_ _over_.”

It was  _ how _ he said it. Prompto rolled over, his dick twitching against his thigh, and shit, even if he couldn’t come , he was definitely getting hard. He hadn’t ever had a reason to push himself like this, normally satisfied with the standard, when by himself. Had never had a partner interested in prolonged pleasure. He whined when Gladio’s hands found his ass cheeks, spreading him open, his tongue following, hot and strong. Cleaning him, sucking on his tired, stretched rim. It felt good, working the abused muscle. Felt better when he snuffled lower, licking at the thin skin of his balls, squeezed and sore from overwork.

They were warm, warmer in his mouth, and Prompto pulled himself up on shaking knees and thighs to give him more room to work. 

To give him  _ maybe _ another centimeter. Gladio took a fucking mile, slurping wetly at the mess leaking from him, tongue plunging into him again, and Prompto moaned, a wavering sound lost to the mattress. God, he couldn’t wait until this was all over and they were doing this on something a little nicer than a motel bed, or a sleeping bag. Gladio’s hands smoothed over his ass and down his thighs, thumbs pressing into the soft inner muscle and squeezing, spreading him. The worn, wet length of him hung down, just out of reach, but Gladio nuzzled for him anyway, Ifrit, like he was trying to kill him.

“You’re serious.” Prompto breathed, and Gladio laughed, hot air on wet skin making Prompto shiver. 

“Why not?” Gladio said. “We never have a whole afternoon and a room to ourselves.”

They really didn’t. Not before, between training and high school, and Ignis’ meticulous agenda. Not now, money so tight out here, and always safer together. But Noctis had said he wouldn’t be back until evening fishing gear in hand, and Ignis was tired enough of Cup Noodle that he’d been approved to spend a day doing nothing but pulling their dinner out of the lake. 

Ignis had taken a single look at Gladio and Prompto, snuggled together on the bed while Gladio read, and offered Noct some company. Good guy, Specs. A little serious, a little strict about his leather seats, but for sure a good guy. 

Gladio’s tongue, held to a point, dived back between Prompto’s spread cheeks, tracing a stripe across his asshole. It made Prompto sigh. He was loose enough from the pounding he’d already taken that it felt more comforting than arousing. His rim was swollen and puffy from the thick stretch of Gladio’s cock, but still looser than normal. His tongue felt more relaxing than a warm bath, laving his skin exactly where Prompto wanted it most, and as he licked into him, Prompto could feel a little more of his release slipping from him, only to be swept away by Gladio’s tongue.

“Normally, I taste terrible.” Gladio started, and Prompto wriggled a bit, looked over his shoulder to see if he could meet his eyes while he protests.

“No, you don’t!”

“Whatever.” Gladio dipped his chin, licked him clean again, and Prompto’s fingers clenched a bit on the pillow in front of him. “Tastes better coming out of you is all I’m saying.”

“Shut up.” Prompto muttered, flushing, and for a second, Gladio did. Buried his head, and Prompto could feel the rough scrape of his beard brushing his thighs, while his jaw worked, tongue thrusting into him. It was so much, his body still flushed with adrenaline and endorphins, blood still rushing through him.

“Sweeter.” Gladio lifted up his head to say, and Prompto groaned, grinding back into his mouth and then forward into the bed. He was half-hard and it almost hurt, his head still sticky with cum when it brushed the sheets under him. And gods, they have so long- he rolled his hips again and Gladio laughed at him, and braced his arms so Prompto couldn’t fucking smother him like he wanted to.

“I can’t wait to be in here again.” Gladio said, and Prompto whined, letting his head drop to the bed. Gladio got like this. Mouthy. “Can’t wait to fill you up again, and spread you open, always feel so good squeezed around me, chocobo-”

“Oh, gods-”

“Get you loose and wet with my tongue and then-”

“Gladio.” Prompto said. “You can’t-!”

“Can’t what?” 

“Nothing.” Prompto said. Pushed his head into the pillow. “Keep going. I liked where it was headed.”

‘Can’t  _ want to _ ’ was what Prompto was going to say, completely unable to believe someone would want his body enough to melt him into the sheets. For so long people hadn’t even really wanted to talk to the chubby kid in the corner. He wouldn’t say it though. He said it often enough already, and Gladio was making happy noises against his loosened asshole, slurping like he didn’t even for food. Besides it was getting harder to say anything properly at all. Harder to think with Gladio lashing at him wetly, stimulating all the places he was already wet and swollen. His thighs shook a little from holding wide, and Prompto groaned again, when he plunged his tongue deeper.

Gladio didn’t pull away until he was panting, and Prompto was a sticky mess, hips twitching weakly. Jerked when Gladio placed a heavy hand on the small of his back, guiding him into a familiar position using the weight and direction of his hand. Let his spine stretch, let his hands wrap around a pillow because he’d worked out with Gladio often enough to know when the guy was hitting a second wind. 

Prompto was a gun guy. Safer, or supposed to be, not so much when you hung out with the prince… deadly though. Fast.

Gladio was the kind of guy who’d take you apart with his bare hands out of practicality. His cock lined up with Prompto’s entrance, and he hissed under him, squirming. He was sore enough that it stung, and Gladio held back, only pressing forward when Prompto had relaxed.

“Sorry.” Prompto muttered, and Gladio stroked a hand through the short hairs on the back of his neck. It feels so good, and Prompto didn’t think much of purring, leaning up.

“Never.” Gladio said, and Prompto let his head hang when he pulled his hand back. Couldn’t decide if he’d wanted him to pet or pull. Maybe just not to leave. “I’m going to fuck you still.”

“Please.” Prompto said, voice trailing off as Gladio nudged into him, easy as anything. Pressed in past the rim, and yeah, it stung, but he was still warm and worked from before. Which meant when Gladio started pushing, Prompto opened up easy as anything.

“Oh… Six.” Prompto said, breathless. He couldn’t see Gladio grin. Just felt the way his body flexed above him, all muscle and force. Trained by the Crown to fuck, Prompto thought and then Gladio began rocking into him, rocking Prompto forcefully into the mattress with each downward press of his hips. Steady, inescapable pressure dragging through him, and Prompto was already squirming, hands needing something to hold, legs unsteady. “You feel so good, Gladio… You feel…”

“Can I go a little faster, Chocobo?” Gladio asked, and Prompto twisted to see his face when he heard the strain in his voice. Gladio looked down at him, sweat glinting in the thinner stubble at his temples. “You’re really tight.”

“You’re really hard.” Prompto said. He had the swooping feeling of excitement he got right before carnival rides, the kind of glee you get from risking your life for sport. Like shooting from the hip. “You can- you can go..”

“Tell me if it’s too much.” Gladio asked, and Prompto smiled into the pillow. 

“C’mon.” He whispered, and Gladio groaned at his tone. Picked up speed like going downhill on the highway, his hands hard on Prompto’s hips, as he pummeled him steadily into the soft mattress. Fast, but easy, not fucking fully into him, just bouncing him between the mattress and his hard cock, filling him easier without using his full weight. Must be fucking hell on his arms, his abs, Prompto’s sure but it felt so good. 

He could already tell he was going to come again. His body was confident in this even sore and tired. If Gladio kept up what he was doing, Prompto was going to pop from this steadily building pressure. The knowledge made him relax, and Prompto rolled his hips up to meet Gladio’s.

Wasn’t ready for the hand to grip his hip and press it flat into the bed, controlling.

“Don’t.” Gladio said, and Prompto could see the sheen of sweat break across his skin. It was intoxicating to think he was having this effect on him, after everything they’d done. Prompto bucked his hand immediately, fucking up onto him, using the rhythm of Gladio’s thrust to press them more tightly together.

“Shit, Prom.” His hips stuttered, and then move harder, like he was fucking all that desperate pressure deep into Prom, and his hands were on his hips, but he wasn’t holding him down, he was pulling him up. And oh fuck, Prompto was going to cum, he was, he was-

It felt like a spark shorting through his body, knocking him offline for a moment, unable to do more than make stupid noises and shudder as Gladio cried out and came deep in him again.

His breath was still racing when Gladio pulled out and oh, that hurt. His body felt like an ache, and his ass hurt already, despite the endorphins which meant riding in the car tomorrow was going to be fun. His heart was beating like he’d run a mile, and when Gladio rolled off of him, Prompto was left staring at the motel ceiling above them. It was speckled, but not interesting.

“Six, that was good.” He said, and his voice was wobbly and breathless, and he laughed. He felt fucking stoned. Gladiolus leaned up on one elbow, and all over again Prompto was struck by how gorgeous he was. Wished a little that he had his camera. 

“Yeah?” He asked.

“Ifrit, yes. I feel like my brain melted.” Prompto said and laughed again. Stretched, long and luxurious across their thoroughly rumpled bed. Wrapped himself all over Gladio as soon as he was done. The man was a natural born heater, and softer than he looked. “Wasn’t it good for you?”

“It was alright.” Gladio said, but he was grinning. Prompto swatted him anyway, only scooting to help him drag a sheet over them. “Let’s try again in the morning, bet we can do better.”

“This  _ is _ just like jogging.” Prompto whined, but he was already cuddling back into Gladio’s arms.

The morning. Mmmm. That was a thought.


End file.
